Joyeux Noêl SLG!
by Musicalsfan
Summary: Fanfiction calendrier de l'avant. Chaque jour jusqu'à noël, découvrez un nouveau petit chapitre qui montreront les préparatifs de nos amis de Salut les geeks. (drabble)
1. 1er décembre

**COUCOU ! Nouvelle fanfic ! Chaque jour, jusqu'à Noël, je vais poster un court chapitre (une sorte de drabble), comme un calendrier de l'avant, afin d'expliquer les préparatifs des fêtes de nos amis de Salut les Geek en même temps que nous.**

**(Slg ne m'appartient pas… snif…)**

**N'hesitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Je vous dirai à chaque fois l'étape du lendemain et je vous donnerez un truc à deviner.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it !**

* * *

-REVEILLEZ VOUUUUUUUS !

-Hum… Quoi ?

-J'AI DIS REVEILLE TOIIIIII !, cria le geek en secouant Mathieu dans son lit.

-Casse toi, il lui lança son oreiller dans la figure

-Non ! C'est un jour important !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec une moue boudeuse. Il portait un pyjama en mousseline avec un nounours cousu sur le ventre, avec sa copie en plus petit partout sur le pantalon.

Mathieu, en tee-shirt/jogging, fini par se lever en râlant, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le gamin sur ses talons. Il alluma la machine à café et sortit un mug.

-Il est 8heures. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, dit-il en baillant.

-T'as oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?, répondit le garçon, surexcité.

-C'est notre anniversaire ?

-Mais non !

-Alors quoi ?

Il remplit la tasse de la boisson brulante, et s'assit à table.

-On est… le…

-Oui ? Vas-y ?

-On est le… le…, il essaya de donner un peu de suspens ce qui énerva rapidement son créateur.

-Accouche.

-Le premier Décembre ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant une petite danse ridicule avec Monsieur nounours.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil.

-Et ?

-Bah ça veut dire que dans 24 jours, le papa noël va venir m'apporter mes jouets !, répondit-il en sautillant.

Mathieu trempa ses lèvres et avala plusieurs gorgées du jus amer.

-Alors ? S'impatienta l'enfant.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il est où mon chocolat ?

-Ton chocolat ?, répliqua Mathieu agacé.

-Bah oui ! Mon calendrier de l'avant ! Il est où ?

-J'en ai acheté cinq hier. Un pour chacun, et je les ai cachés dans l'appart'. T'es content ?

Un sourire apparut sur la mignonne petite bouille du petit garçon. Il se mit à retourner tout le studio. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, sa chambre, il prit soin d'éviter celle du patron (pour on ne sait trop quelle raison…), il farfouilla dans celle du hippie (hippie qui était écroulé par terre, encore habillé) , puis arriva à celle de Maître Panda…

Mathieu était maintenant en train de croquer dans une tartine quand il entendit des cris. Il soupira et avança vers la chambre de l'animal. Il trouva le geek en pleurs devant le Panda, profondément endormi, la bouche recouverte de chocolat, et les cinq boites vides sur la moquette verte.

-Je vais le tuer quand il sera réveillé.

Puis il retourna terminer de manger son pain grillé recouvert de nutella.

Le geek se jeta sur son lit.

-NAAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! MON CHOCOLAAAAAAT !

* * *

**Demain… achat du sapin ) tentez de deviner qui vont avoir cette tâche dans les commentaires !**

**La réponse demain soir ! (indice : ils seront 3)**


	2. 2 décembre

**Merci à vous de lire cette fic, et de vos commentaires! ^^ J'étais super contente que ce premier jour vous est plus, et même si je vais essayer de rallonger un peu ces fics, je rappelle que ce sont des petits one shot, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir 1000 mots...  
J'en profite pour féliciter pour avoir trouvé l'un des personnages présent ici, soit le Hippie *câlin virtuel***

**Je vous laisse donc avec le deuxième jour, accompagnée d'une illustration faite par une amie que nous nommerons MamanOurs. (Elle en fera d'autres pour les suivants) Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**_2 décembre 2014_**

Mathieu demanda au patron et au hippie d'aller acheter un sapin chez le pépiniériste du coin.

\- C'est pas cool, gros, marmonna le Hippie une fois dans la rue.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute? répliqua le patron en se dirigeant vers la boutique.  
Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva entouré d'une centaine de sapins : des vrais, des faux, des roses, des bleus, des clignotants, des tonnes de sapins, PARTOUT.  
Le hippie se jeta à genoux en criant de façon dramatique:  
-Noooooonnnnnn! Mes freeeeeeres!  
-Quoi? T'es sorti du trou du cul d'un sequoia?, dit le criminel en s'avança vers le plus grand sapin, soit faisant le double de sa taille. On prend celui-là. Il souffrira pas de la comparaison..., marmonna-t-il un sourire en coin.  
-Gros?  
Interpellé, l'homme en noir se retourna et sursauta quand il aperçut le Moine, collé à la porte vitrée de la petite boutique.  
-NE CEDEZ PAS A CET ACTE PAIEN!  
-Il a raison Gros ! Faut pas tuer la floooore! paniqua le hippie en prenant sa tète dans ses mains.  
-PRIONS TOUS ENSEMBLE!  
-AAAAAH ! J'ai peeeeeuuuuur!, le fumeur de joins s'écroula sur le sol.  
-Vos gueules bandes de tapettes ! s'énerva le Patron. Je prends ce plug géant et je le ramène a la maison, c'est tout.

Il s'empara du sapin et le porta jusqu'à un vendeur à qui il tendit un billet de 50euros.

-Gardez la monnaie, offrez-vous une pute.

-Hum… Merci ?

Le vendeur haussa les sourcils. Un moine, un hippie et un mec qui fait un peu peur en costard. Il pensa que c'était un agent secret qui avait arrêté un dealer et qu'il allait le forcer à se confesser. AMATEUR. Il prit peur et partit rapidement.

Le patron commença à trainer l'arbre sur le trottoir. Le moine et le hippie trotinnaient à coté de lui.

-REPREND TOI MON FILS !, supplia le moine

-Va te faire sucer mec, t'es trop coincé.

-DIEU TOUT PUISSANT !, répliqua-t-il, choqué, en faisant le signe de croix.

-Puissaaaaaaannnnnnt !, répéta le hippie toujours paniqué en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'immeuble.

-CET OBJET DE SATAN NE RENTRERA PAS DANS MA DEUMEURE !, jura le serviteur de l'Eglise en se mettant de la porte.

\- CASSE-TOI OU JE TE METS CE PUTAIN DE PLUG DANS LE CUL ! C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !, s'écria brusquement le patron hors de lui en sortant un flingue de sa poche.

-IL EN A TROP PRRIIIIIS, cria le garçon défoncé.

-ET TOI AUSSI TA GUEULE ! CASSEZ VOUS TOUS ! J'ai des affaires è régler, dit-il en riant. Gamin ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Viens voir papa !

Il franchit le seuil de l'immeuble en trainant le sapin, abandonnant ses deux compères désemparés.

-Prions ensemble mon ami. Plus rien ne peut le sauver désormais, il a déjà vendu son âme au diable, marmonna le moine la tête baissé.

-Ame ?, répéta le hippie en plissant les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

-Laisse.

-OK !, répondit le hippie gaiement. Sinon… T'as pas du crack Gros ?

-Jésus, Marie, Joseph…

* * *

**Voilà le lien de l'illustration : **

** file/d/0B3qild08xLdjRkQ3RHFoZm5IeFE/view?usp=sharing**

**Demain, décoration du fameux sapin avec à nouveau trois personnages. Tentez de deviner lesquels, à vos reviews ;)**


	3. 3 décembre

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ! Je suis plus que désolée désolée désolée... Je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier, j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et j'étais à l'enterrement. J'espère que vous me pardonnez... Du coup vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui !  
Félicitations à Éclat de noisette qui a trouvé la fille (et le hippie hier, merci beaucoup ^^) et twis pour le gamin ! Mais… applaudissement et confettis pour Ka-Al la patronne, qui a trouvé les TROIS personnages !  
Le lien de l illu est en bas ;) j'ai posté sur déviant Art. Je mets également le lien de celle d'avant hier qui n'était pas accessible.  
En espérant que vous continuerez de me lire même avec petit retard que je vous prie d'excuser, vraiment :/**

* * *

_**3 décembre**_

Le geek secoua Mathieu dans son lit.

-MATHIEUUUU!

Le créateur se leva d'un bond, furieux, en lui balançant tous ses coussins dans le visage.

-TU VAS ME FAIRE ÇA TOUS LES MATINS? ÇA T'AS PAS SUFFIT AVANT HIER ? LAISSE-MOI DORMIR ! Je veux D.O.R.M.I.R!  
-Mais... faut décorer le sapin..., marmonna le geek en tentant de se protéger des attaques de son créateur.  
-Demande à la fille! Elle sera ravie de t'aider!, répondit le brun en se recouchant dans ses draps. Mais sors de là !

Le gamin s'exécuta et sorti de la pièce avec une petite moue mécontente sur le visage. Puis se dirigea vers la porte rose à paillette au bout du couloir. Celle de la chambre de la fille, renommée par ses propres soins "château rose de la bonasse du troisième étage"...  
Il tourna la poignée rose vive et la porte s'entrouvrit sur une musique des spice girls. La blondinette était en train de se mettre du vernis sur son lit à baldaquin en mâchant de façon un peu vulgaire un chew gum goût fraise. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Jolie pyjama, se moqua-t-elle en un petit rire.  
-C'est Mathieu qui me l'a acheté ! Parce qu'il m'aime ! Et... Même quand il me lance des cousins dans la tête le matin, je suis sure que c'est parce qu'il m'aime très fort aussi ! annonça fièrement l'enfant en caressant l'ours géant sur son ventre.  
-Bon. Tu veux quoi ?  
-Que tu m'aides faire le sapin tout joli !, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Ok, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Ils ouvrirent les cartons de boules et de guirlandes dans le salon. Le garçon en prit une et l'attacha à une branche. Puis une deuxième et une troisième.

-Attend...mais tu fais quoi là ?  
-Bah je mets des boules...? Hésita le joueur de jeux vidéo.  
-Non. Elles sont affreuses !  
-Mais c'est des boules advengers!  
-Justement. Si on voulait que cet arbre ressemble genre à un power rangers, fallait le dire au début, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut des guirlandes roses à paillettes !, s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants. Une guirlande là... Une boule en forme de cœur là... Un diadème en haut... TOTALEMENT GIRLY !, et elle commença à décorer intégralement le sapin.  
-Mais euh... Mes boules a moi? tenta le geek.  
-Met les à la poubelle. Home sweet home comme on dit !, dit-elle en ricanant, ce qui eut pour effet de remplir les yeux du petit garçon de grosses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.  
-ARRÊTEZ TOUT! s'écria le prof en entrant subitement dans le salon.  
-Tu viens me sauver? demanda le gamin reprenant soudain espoir.  
-Et bien en fait c'est très simple !, s'exclama le prof. Pas du tout !

Le geek se remit à pleurer.

-En réalité je viens remettre de l'ordre. Cette boule ici, dit-il en la pointant. Devrait être positionné à l'hypoténuse de A plus B de la trigonométrie du coefficient directeur de l'inverse de l'équation du cercle du sapin. Et cette guirlande devrait faire un cercle parfait grâce au diamètre de X plus le poids en kilos de chacune des feuilles. Comme ceci! il s'exécuta.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.  
-Mon esprit est en paix à présent. Pas vous? Et si on mangeait de la brioche ? Rajouta-t-il en réajustant son nœud papillon.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence gênant.

-Mathieu! Au secours, ils sont tous fous !, cria le geek en courant vers la chambre de son créateur en sanglots.  
-Il n'aime pas la brioche? demanda l'homme en blouse blanche embarrassé à la fille. Parce que la brioche est une viennoiserie de Normandie, idéale pour la famille...

Elle le coupa :

-Vieux con tsss... Aucune compréhension des jeunes !

Et elle partit en se déhanchant et en mâchant bruyamment son chew gum.

\- Compréhension? Et bien c'est très simple c'est.. hum... Hum... Je reviens hein! Je jette juste un rapide coup d'œil sur le internet !

* * *

**Lien illu 2 décembre : art/Slg-Illu-498126103  
Lien illu 3 décembre : art/Slg-Illu-498127247  
Pour le prochain chapitre qui sera donc ce soir. l'un des perso va aller choisir les cadeaux de ses amis. (Vous inquiétez pas ils y passeront tous !) Je vais vous poser une question de culture sur slg. Répondez y par commentaire en précisant le perso que vous voulez voir ce soir. Le premier qui postera la bonne réponse aura son perso choisi.**

_**QUESTION : Qu'était le geek avant de se transformer en gamin pleurnichard ?  
**_**A ce soir ;)**


	4. 4 décembre

. **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. C'est donc le hippie qui part pour l'achat de ses cadeaux de Noël à la demande de Ka-Al la patronne. La réponse à la question était en effet, un troll. **

**Retrouvez le lien de l illu à la fin du prochain chapitre car elle n'est pas terminée. (D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez, ça fera très plaisir à mon amie alias MamanOurs)**

**P.s. Merci à Yanis2Y , ça me va droit au cœur.**

* * *

_**4 décembre**_

Le hippie rentra dans le centre commercial d'un pas nonchalant. Toutes les vitrines étaient décorées de guirlandes clignotantes, de peluches chantantes et de minis lutins et père Noël. Il s'approcha d'une boutique de vêtements et reste ébahi devant un ours géant qui chantait Jingle Bell. Un bonhomme déguisé en père Noël s'approcha de lui.

-ohohoh ! Joyeux Noël ! Tu veux un bonbon mon garçon ?

Le hippie se retourna vers lui.

-Père Noël ?, répliqua le mec shooté.

-Euh oui ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?, hésita l'homme.

-Faut sauver les oursons gros ! Regarde celui-là ! il pointa d'un air accusateur la peluche marron.

-Euh ben oui..., rajouta l'autre en réajustant sa fausse barbe.

-Je vais le ramener à la maison. Je lui donnerai du foin et du poisson gros !

-Ça, ça va pas être possible monsieur... Il appartient au magasin, dit-il d'un air soudain très sérieux.

-Hein?

-Il appartient au magasin, répéta-t-il de façon plus insistante.

-Hein?

-Mais il est bouché celui-là ! Il est totalement défoncé ! le père Noël perdit son calme.

-Faut rester cool gros ! Tu veux du crack ?, demanda-t-il en posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'imposteur.

Ce dernier se recula de deux pas.

-Ne me touche pas ! Je suis pas payé pour ça moi !

-Calme gros! La vie est cool ! C'est comme une porte. C'est drôle les portes.

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Un vendeur du magasin en question sorti.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Il est complètement barré! Je ne travaille pas dans ces conditions moi ! Virez-le de là !

Le vendeur s'approcha du hippie d'un pas un peu hésitant

-Bonjour monsieur. Est-ce que je peux faute quelque chose pour vous ?

-Ouais gros, je veux l'ourson qui chante ! Je dois chercher un cadeau pour mes potos, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pas possible monsieur mais je peux vous aider à trouver autre chose. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Il l'emmena au fond de la boutique en passant il glissa à l'une de ses collègues "Un psycho. Je gère." Il lui présenta plusieurs produits :

-Alors nous avons ces magnifiques chemises en coton, ces pulls en cachemire et ces chaussettes de Noël.

Le hippie resta la bouche ouverte devant les différents vêtements.

-Monsieur ?

-Gros?

-Hum... Voulez-vous que je vous montre d'autres choses?

-Choses ?

-Nous avons également des ceintures en cuir, des...

Le hippie se dirigea en courant vers l'animal de la vitrine.

-IL FAUT SAUVER WINNIE!

Il s'empara de l'ours à bras le corps.

-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais frère !

Le vendeur le suivit en soupirant.

-Bien monsieur je vais devoir vous faire quitter cet établissement.

-Non non Babylone ! Pas sans Winnie ! rétorqua-t-il en hochant la tête. On va s'en sortir gros, je te le promets.

-C est une peluche! Juste une peluche monsieur ! Allez... Suivez-moi..., supplia-t-il en lui tirant le bras.

-Noooonnnnnn! Winniiie!

Les nerfs du vendeur craquèrent brusquement.

-VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ? QUE JE SOIS VIRÉ ? J'AI TROIS GOSSES A NOURRIR MOI, PETIT CON ! ALORS TON PUTAIN DE JOUET, PREND LE, CASSE TOI, ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS ICI, SI TU VEUX PAS MON POINT DANS TA GUEULE !

Le hippie haussa les sourcils, puis après quelques instants souris de toutes ses dents.

-T'es cool gros, moi je t'aime bien.

Il prit la peluche par la patte, et la traîna jusqu'à la porte.

Il avança un peu dans l'allée, puis s'arrêta devant la décoration de la boutique d'en face où il aperçut un chien dansant. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Babylone ! Ils ont aussi eu Beethoven !

* * *

**Demain, installation de la crèche. Devinez les persos, il y en aura 3,**


	5. 5 décembre

**J'ai pris un peu de retard, je suis désolée. J'ai finalement changé d'avis et décidé de mettre tous les personnages dans ce chapitre. J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire lyncher. Enjoy!**

* * *

**5 décembre**

-TOUS EN PLAAAAAACE!

Toutes les personnalités de Mathieu se regroupèrent dans le salon sous l'ordre du moine.

-Comme vous le savez mes frères, nous sommes en ce jour réunis...  
-Abrège, le coupa le Patron  
-Bon on va faire une crèche vivante. Vous aurez chacun un rôle.

Maitre Panda frappa dans ses mains en sautillant.

-Wow ! J'adore ! Je fais quoi moi ? Un Roi mage super stylé ? Joseph ?  
-Silence. Je tiens également à rajouter que je suis fier que vous ayez choisi d'expier le péché de cet acte païen, par la mise en place d'une saine crèche.  
-Mais... On n'a pas choisi... rajouta le geek  
-J'ai dit silence hérétique ! Bon. Nous allons donc entamer la distribution des rôles. La fille, tu feras la vierge Marie.  
-Trop cool ! Et je peux mettre un voile rose a paillettes ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants  
-Peut être. Ensuite, le patron jouera Joseph.  
-Oh Marie... Tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être chaste... marmonna il en ricanant  
-Ensuite, le hippie, le geek et le prof seront les rois mages.

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

-Et pour finir panda tu feras l'âne accompagné du chaton qui fera le bœuf.  
-QUOI!? REPETE UN PEU? s'exclama l'animal en s'approchant du moine  
-Tu feras l'âne, répéta calmement l'homme de Dieu  
-Mais c'est raciste !  
-Non. C'est la nature. Et moi-même, je jouerai l'ange Gabrielle. Allez tous vous changer!

A cœur, ou à contre cœur, ils se déguisèrent. Le geek courut après le chaton pendant plus de 10 minutes afin de lui mettre des cornes sur la tête. La fille avait mis sa plus belle robe, le moine des ailes de papillons, et les mages des capes fleuries, le patron ne voulut pas se changer mais on réussit à lui faire enfiler un gilet en peau de mouton par-dessus sa chemise, et enfin la panda resta tel quel en train de bouder dans un coin.

Le moine tendit un poupon en plastique a la Fille.

-Tiens. C'est ton fils.

Elle le câlina dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

-Il est trop chou l'enfant Jésus ! Je vais l'appeler Kevin !

Le moine soupira et se retourna vers les trois rois.  
-Vous connaissez votre texte ?  
-Ouais gros ! répondit le hippie en levant les bras au ciel.  
-Bien.  
Il entendit des cris et se retourna. La "Marie" du jour était en train de crier sur le Patron qui se tourna vers ses compagnons :

-Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert en touchant son entre jambe...  
-Salopard ! répliqua-t-elle

Le panda se plaça entre eux.

-Calmez-vous ! J'ai déjà pas un rôle de fou, alors laissez-moi bien le faire ! Moine, on commence !  
-Il a raison, Marie et Joseph au milieu avec Jésus...  
-C'est Kevin ! le corrigea la Fille  
-Hum... moi je me met à côté, panda et chaton dans le foin, les rois mages vous allez faire votre arrivée. C'est parti !

Le hippie s'avança vers le berceau et s agenouilla devant.

-Je t'offre de la beuh gros parce que j'avais pas de mhyre.  
Il fut suivi du geek qui l'imita.

-Je t offre mes rubis dans Zelda.

Puis enfin par le prof

-Je ne t'offre pas d'encens car selon sa constitution l'encens serait en réalité nocif par la santé. En effet, c'est très simple, l'encens...  
-Ta gueule, le coupa le criminel  
-C'est à toi, murmura l'homme d'église au panda

Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hi Han… T'es content ?  
-Dieu est frère de toi mon fils. Tu fais un très bel Âne! répondit le Moine, enchanté de la performance.

Ils entendirent un craquement et vient la tête en plastique du poupon rouler par terre.

-Je crois qu'il est mort... marmonna le geek  
-Voilà ce que c'est de désobéir à l'autorité parentale, expliqua l'homme à la cigarette le reste du jouet dans les mains.  
-SATANAS! s'écria le moine. DIEU NE TE PARDONNERA JAMAIS PLUS !

Mathieu entre dans le salon avec une tasse de café. Il s'arrêta.

-WTF...  
-Mathieu! s'exclama la Fille. Viens faire l'enfant Kevin!

* * *

**Illu du chapitre précédent : art/Slg-illu-498600636?ga_submit_new=10%253A1417861015**

**Prochain chapitre ce soir du coup. Achats de Noël d'un autre personnage. Répondez à la question en commentaire avec le nom du personnage que vous voulez voir.  
Question : Quelle personnalité de la saison 1 est rapidement disparue ? (Il y en a deux, mais je pense à la toute première apparue des deux)**


	6. 6 décembre

**Désolée ! J'ai pris beaucoup de retard, alors pour le rattraper je vous poste trois chapitres en une journée ! Here we go !**

**(La réponse était bien l'homme à la cravate, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire de faire le chapitre des achats du panda, j'en suis désolée. Ca arrivera, promis !)**

**Chapitre écrit par MamanOurs qui a bien voulu se prêter au jeu ! (soit mon amie qui fait également les illus)**

* * *

_**6 décembre**_

Devant la TV, la fille sert un coussin contre son cœur, très impatiente. Le moine arrive et devant l'excitation manifeste de la fille, lui demande :

-Mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ?

La Fille se tourne vers lui, abasourdie devant tant d'ignorance.

-Non mais t'es sérieux là ? T'es pas au courant que ce soir, c'est l'élection Miss France ! Nan mais allo quoi !

-Vraiment ? Et bien exprime toi ! Comment choisir cette gente demoiselle ?

-Regarde avec moi, tu verras. Mais garde tes réflexions religieuses pour toi hein !

_Générique d'intro du concours, apparition des miss._

-Rololo ! Mais qu'elles ont l'air fort… agréable ces demoiselles.

-Ah tu vois ! Mais y'en a c'est de vrais putes.

-Vraiment ?

-Regarde celle-là, miss Provence.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a un air de fille de joie…

-Mais carrément ! Oh ! Et celle-là tu l'as vue ?!

_Quelques temps plus tard, défilé en maillots de bain_

Le moine et la fille se partagent un paquet de pop-corn et font de grandes exclamations.

-C'est quoi ces maillots ? Non mais allô, elles se prennent pour des tigresses ou quoi ?

Le policier passe sa tête derrière la porte.

-METACOMMUNICATION !

Puis il disparaît.

-Mais c'est de l'incitation au viol ! fait le moine révolté. Ces pauvres jeunes filles sans défense…

_Final et fin de l'émission_

-Et ben c'est encore une poupée Barbie qui a gagné ! Sales blondasses! Tss...

-Tu l'as dit ma sœur ! répondit-il en lui tapant dans la main


	7. 7 décembre

_**7 décembre**_

Le panda a décidé de faire un concert dans une salle locale afin de récolter des fonds pour le téléthon. Il a chanté plusieurs de ses tubes tel que Rhubarbe et a dansé avec tout le public la fameuse danse du panda en boite accompagné de ses amis autres personnalités. (Sauf par le beauf qui ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie et donc préféra faire tourner sa serviette debout sur une table)

Plusieurs fan girl arrivèrent pour lui faire signer des autographes.  
-Tu es trop chou !  
-Oui tu es mon préféré ! Tes chansons sont trop cool ! renchérit une deuxième  
-Vous êtes adorables aussi ! Enfin mon talent est reconnu à sa juste valeur, leur répondit-il une main sur le cœur et la tête haute

Le geek arriva en courant et poussa les jeunes filles.  
-PANDA! T'ÉTAIS TROP KAWAI! s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants  
-Euh... Merci gamin ? Mais on vit ensemble H24 tu sais ?  
-JE M'EN FICHE ! JE SUIS FAN DE TOI AUSSI ! Tu peux signer monsieur nounours ?, demanda-t-il en tenant la peluche  
-Bouge de là gamin ! C'est MON moment-là ! répondit-il en le poussant un peu. Et puis mon espèce est en danger je te rappelle. Mate un peu toutes ces femelles mon frère..., rajouta t il un peu plus bas un sourire en coin.

-Mais tu veux pas m'n prêter un peu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enfantin

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de l'ombre. Même si je doute que tu puisses.

Il ria et lui enleva sa casquette, lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et lui remit le couvre-chef.

-Le sex appeal, ça ne se commande pas. Ca devrait peut etre t'arranger avec ta puberté.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les groupies en abandonnant le geek les larmes aux yeux.

Une petite rousse aux yeux bleus s'avança vers lui.

-Comme c'est généreux de ta part de participer à une cause aussi utile que le téléthon !  
-Mais vous voyez... Moi, ça me touche ce genre de choses, expliqua t il avec un air supérieur. Je vais d'ailleurs dans doute passer sur France 2 demain. Si j'accepte. Parce que je suis demandé partout bien entendu !  
-Oh oui ! Ça doit être très épuisant !  
-Dans ce métier-là, y'a pas de place pour les paresseux. Mais j'ai de la chance... Moi je suis un... Panda.  
Il fit un clin d'œil et la plupart des ados se mirent à ricaner. Quand soudain le silence se fit. On entendit des raclements de gorge, et tout le monde se tourna vers la scène ou le gamin se tenait avec le micro. L'animal chanteur courut vers lui.

-Ahah très drôle, allez descend de là gamin…

-Non.

-Quoi ?!

-Chères fan girl, bonjour à vous. Je suis le geek d'Slg et si je me tiens devant vous ce soir, c'est parce que moi aussi je veux vous chanter une chanson.

Les filles se mirent à rigoler et à chuchoter entre elles.

-Toi ? Mais t'as jamais fait aucune chanson ! Descend de là où j'appelle Mathieu et tu seras privé de dessert toute la semaine ! menaça Maitre panda.

-J'en ai jamais écrite mais j'en ai une quand même d'abord ! Je vais vous interpréter La Complainte du Geek.

Les fangirls se mirent soudain à faire des exclamations.

-Oh trop bien !

-C'est ma chanson préférée !

-Je suis trop fan de toi !

Le panda resta stupéfait et s'assit sur une chaise au fond de la salle en boudant. Le geek remporta un franc succès et repartit avec toutes les filles autour de lui qui l'embrassaient et le serraient dans leur bras.

-Ça vaut le coup de faire une bonne action tiens ! Tout le monde s'en fout que mon espèce s'éteint ! cria l'animal dans la salle vide, plongée dans l'obscurité.


	8. 8 décembre

**Dans ce chapitre, découvrez les listes au père noël de plusieurs personnalités…..**

_**8 décembre**_

* * *

**Chère petit papa noël de mon cœur qui habite dans le ciel avec des rennes magiques. **

**J'espère ke tu vas bien, moi, ça va, c'est cool. Cette année, j'ai été hyper gentil, et je t'envoie ma liste de cadeau. En premier, je voudrai un bébé Monsieur Nounours, pour plus que Monsieur Nounours s'ennui quand je dois le laissé tout seul. Après je voudrai aussi l'une des mini figurines hyper rares de Captain America ( en cas où si tu sais pas trop, c'est le super héros sur mon tee-shirt). Après, j'aimerai le nouvo call of, parce qu'il a l'air trop super méga trop bien, et que c'est rigolo de tuer des gens pour de faux. Et en dernier j'aimerai silteplait que le Patron arrête de venir dans mon lit la nuit, parce kil me fait des truc bizarres. Et en dernier dernier, j'aimerai bien que le chaton sache parlé, comme ça j'aurai un ami avec qui discuté. Et en dernier dernier, avoir des super pouvoirs pour être le meilleur du monde au jeux vidéo du monde entier !**

**P.S. Et aussi toucher des boobies si tu peux faire ça.**

**Merci beaucoup papa noel, je te fais de gros bisous,**

**Et ne m'oublie pas comme les années d'avant s'il te plait.**

**Le Geek d'slg 3 ^^**

Cher Mathieu,

Je t'écris directement car il est scientifiquement prouvé que le Père Noel n'existe pas. Il est uniquement une invention commerciale de la société de production Coca Cola afin d'accroitre leurs ventes. Je voudrais donc que tu m'offres du sulfate de soudre, de l'animoxanium et de la pérétite mastucarus.

Merci d'avance,

Le Prof.

_(Note de Mathieu sur le papier qu'il lui rend)_ -Tu auras du Coca et des mentos, la dernière fois tu as fait exploser l'appart –Mathieu.

_Salut Gros,_

_J'aimerais de la beuh, des coccinelles, une porte parce que c'est cool pour faire des blagues, des cheveux, et des lamas d'Afrique arc-en-ciel pour me faire des pulls magiques._

_Le hippie._


	9. 9 décembre

**D'autres lettres ! (et pour la lettre du hippie, sachez que c'est le genre de trucs que je sors comme ça, dans la vie de tous les jours mdrr)**

* * *

_**9 décembre**_

**Cher Monsieur Noël**  
**Cette année je voudrais que tu m'envoies : le DVD du dernier concert de Juuustin (tu sais celui où il vomi son jambon-fromage? Tro sexyyy!) ; L'intégrale de Desperate Housewives (tu comprends, j me retrouve tro dans le personnage d'heidi!) ; ensuite un « repousse-mecs débiles » si tu trouves, Girl Power! Après ce sera vraiment cute de ta part si t'arrivais à me dénicher une peluche taille XXL de Miss Nounours (le geek arrête pas de piquer la mienne !) L'album photo "chats trop mimi! Éditions Putti. Ça sera tout pour le moment, mais attends toi à recevoir d'autres lettres de ma part si j'ai d'autres idées cadeaux trop choupi. Merci gros papa noël ! ! ! Kiss Kiss!**  
**Signé La Fille 33333**

_Cher Pédo de Noël_

_Pour cette année, je veux :_

_\- une paire de menottes en fourrure léopard Dominatrix(le gamin a pété celles que j'avais en voulant s'échapper)_

_\- un fouet taille XXL en crocodile dominatrix_

_\- l'album collector photos coquine de Katsuni (j'aime suivre ses avancées !)_  
_\- le manuel "Comment attirer les enfants sans que les parents s'en aperçoivent" par Jean Kull éditions XXX_

_\- le vibro masseur spécial famille Dominatrix (on va pas tarder a accueillir un nouveau perso)_  
_\- "le bukakay pour les nuls" (faut bien instruire le gamin correctement)_  
_Ce sera tout... pour le moment._

_T'as intérêt à passer ou j'encule Tornade, Danseur, Furie, Fringant, Comète, Cupidon, Tonnerre et Éclair. Et tous en même temps!_  
_Signé Le Patron_

_PS : faudrait quand même que tu arrêtes d'apporter des cadeaux aux enfants: c'est moi qui les gâte ! Niahahah !_

**Hola Papa del Noel,**

**Je voudrais un nouveau micro argenté avec un pied en or. J'aimerais aussi Glee Karaoké (c'est ma série préférée ! ^^), Et Just dance sur la Wii. J'aimerais aussi que tu fasses venir des femelles pandas à Paris, sérieusement mon corps les réclame vieux ! MON ESPECE EST EN VOIE DE DISPARITION ! Et puis j'aimerais un carton de bambou et de rhubarbe ! :D**

**Je te joins un CD de cover de chants de Noel rien que pour toi ) hésite pas à partager et à t'abonner à ma chaine youtube! (je suis super populaire en fait si tu t'informes un peu) et oublie pas de regarder Panda News ! ;) **

**Ciao !**


	10. 17 décembre

**JE SUIS PIRE QUE IMPARDONNABLE JE VOUS AI LAISSE PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE ! Pardon ! J'ai eu une semaine d'examens au lycée, on est tous fatigué… Il m'est impossible de rattraper tous les chapitres d'un seul coup. Je suis désolée. Je les ferai peut être plus tard, mais pour le moment, je les saute. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Des bisous !**

**P.S. Je suis fan de Death Note aussi, et je connais donc la référence de ton pseudo 'Kira' ) Je veux bien un One shot ! Tu pourais la reine des neiges ? (et je fais mon possible pour poster rapidement la suite de mon autre fic)**

* * *

Le Geek, bâillonné sur une chaise, les mains menottées dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tente de se libérer en se tortillant et d'appeler à l'aide. Le Patron déguisé en père noël, une clope dans la bouche, est devant lui, et pointe une lampe torche sur lui ce qui aveugle un peu l'enfant.

-Alors comme ça on n'a pas été sage cette année?

-Hummm !

-Je vois. Et si on te laissait parler ? dit le criminel en retirant le sparadrap de la bouche du gamin

-Laisse-moi partir papa noël ! Je suis désolé ! Je serai le plus sage du monde maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurs

-Humm… Tu avoues enfin tes crimes ! répondit le patron en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur

-Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez ! C'est parce que j'ai caché des bonbons sous mon lit ? C'était pas méchant, c'est juste que sinon le Panda les mange tous ! se défendit-il

-Fallait demander… Moi j'en ai des ''friandises'' gamin… murmura-t-il un sourire en coin

Le geek fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

-C'est bizarre, vous me faites penser au…

Le Patron toussa bruyamment pour le faire taire.

-Je suis le pedo… père noël ! La ferme où je t'empêche de parler mais avec autre chose que du scotch !

Le geek baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer avec une petite moue.

-J'ai fait quoi alors ? il sécha ses larmes. C'est parce que j'ai cassé l'ordinateur portable de Mathieu ? J'ai pas fais exprès ! J'ai essayé de faire une attaque Pokemon mais c'est tombé sur lui… Je voulais pas le casser vraiment ! Faut me croire !

-SILENCE ! cria l'homme.

-Personne ne m'aime… bredouilla le garçon en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots

-Quelles sont tes autres fautes ?

-J-J'ai… B-b-ben….

-Accouche!

-J-j'ai… Le chat a mangé les cheveux de la Fille, et j-j-j'ai man-man-gé les gâteaux de noël que la voisine à apporter, et c'est aussi moi qui ai fait éclater le micro-onde en faisant cuire une boite de conserve de thon… Je savais pas comment ça marchait…

-Continue… demanda le Patron en marchant en cercle devant lui et en agitant sa main.

-Ben… J'ai aussi volé les lunettes du hippie pour faire une selfie pour facebook, mais j'ai pas d'amis sur facebook alors finalement je l'ai pas fait… Et puis j'ai pris un canard en plastique dans la chambre du Patron pour jouer dans mon bain…

L'imposteur se figea soudain.

-C'ETAIT DONC TOI ! cria-t-il hors de lui. Puis il inspira profondément et reprit son calme. Hum… Et autre chose ?

-J'ai cassé la machine à café…

La pièce s'illumina d'un seul coup. Mathieu venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Le geek ouvrit des yeux grands comme des billes et resta la bouche ouverte. Le créateur se dirigea vers lui, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Mathieu ! se défendit le geek

-Mais oui c'est pas ce que je crois… dit-il d'une voix douce et en détachant le gamin qui baissa la tete. Lève-toi !

Le joueur de jeux vidéo s'exécuta directement.

-Bien… MON CAFE ! PUNIS DE DESSERT ET DE CALL OF PENDANT LES 6MOIS A VENIR !

Il cria si fort et de manière si inattendu que même le hippie dans la cuisine sursauta.

-Mais Mathieu !

-TAIS TOIIIIIIII !

-C'est pas juste ! il sortit en courant et claqua la porte violemment.

Mathieu se retourna vers le Patron et lui mit des billets dans la main.

-Bon boulot Sherlock.

-Je vais peut-être me reconvertir en fait.

-Les pauvres gamins!

Ils rirent ensemble.


End file.
